Digimon: Love of a biker
by Alucardsblood
Summary: There is Hentai in part 2 that means Guy x Girl if you don't like don't read and was a request from a friend on I hope you like it Beelzemon find the one girl only of him and he had her all alone and now he finely see it.
1. Chapter 1

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff this is a request from a friend a Digimon friend I hope you like it.

"Hey Beelzebu!" a girl called.

"Yeah, Maddi!" Beelzemon answered.

"Can we for a rid on your bike?" Maddimon asked, walking into the room.

"What you want to go riding with me?" Beelzemon asked.

"Hmm, hm!" Maddimon answered, happily.

"Oh no, I know what you want, you want to drive" Beelzemon growled.

"Yeah so" Maddimon said.

"No way, I don't let women drive my bike, even if that women is my best friend" Beelzemon growled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Come on Beelzemon!" Maddimon whined.

"Wow, you only call me that when you're serous" Beelzemon said, wide eyed.

"Yes I'm serous, I want to drive, you never let me drive" Maddimon growled, turning her back to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon sighed, and walked up behind Maddimon.

"Alright, you can drive, but if you rick my bike you pay for it" Beelzemon said.

Maddimon turned wide eyed.

"You really mean it?" Maddimon squealed.

"Yes, now come on before I change my mind" Beelzemon said, rolling his eyes.

Maddimon ran over to him, and hugged him.

Beelzemon hugged her back.

Maddimon tried to pull away.

"Uh Beelzebu, you can let me go now" Maddimon said.

Beelzemon quickly let go, and stepped back blushing a little.

"Why are you bushing Beelzebu?" Maddimon asked grinning.

"I'm not your seeing things, lets go before I change my mind" Beelzemon growled, blushing even harder.

"Ha, your blushing, aww you're so cute when you blush" Maddimon teased.

"Shut, up I am not!" Beelzemon growled, then walked away.

"Oh come on, I was just teasing" Maddimon whined, running after him.

They walked out of the house, and to Beelzemon motor sickle.

Maddimon ran to the bike, and climbed on.

Beelzemon starred as Maddimon got on his bike.

"Mmmm!" Beelzemon purred licking his lips.

"Did you say something?" Maddimon asked, looking down at the gages.

"No, nothing" Beelzemon said, grinning.

"You going to get on, or not?" Maddimon asked.

"Yeah, Maddi I'm coming" Beelzemon said, walking over to the bike.

Beelzemon climbed onto the bike.

"Ok hole on, I don't want you falling off" Maddimon said.

Beelzemon did noting.

"You know I don't bite, you can hold on to me" Maddimon said.

"Yeah, I just don't want to hurt you, if I squeeze to tight" Beelzemon said, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be ok, hold on as tight as you have too" Maddimon said.

Maddimon started the bike, and popped a wheelie.

"Woooo, howwwww!" Maddimon yelled, as the bikes front tire hit the ground and sped off.

"Damn it woman, give me a heads up next time!" Beelzemon snapped, tightening his grip around Maddimon.

"Sorry about the man, but where would the fun in that!" Maddimon yelled. over the sound of the bike.

Beelzemon muttered something under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Maddimon yelled.

"Nothing, just fucking drive!" Beelzemon yelled, over the sound if the bike.

Maddimon said nothing a smiled.

They drove for an hour.

"Hey, let's go to the bar, I need to talk to someone!" Beelzemon yelled.

"What no, I know how you talk, you'll just get drunk!" Maddimon yelled.

"No I won't, I really need to talk to someone!" Beelzemon yelled.

"Alright fine, but if you get drunk you walk!" Maddimon yelled.

Beelzemon said nothing, and smiled.

They drove to town and, stopped in front of Myotamon's Dark Angels bar.

"Hey Beelzebu is that your gun pocking me?" Maddimon asked, turning her head to look at him.

Beelzemon's eyes grow wide, and he looked down at his pants.

"Shit!" Beelzemon whispered.

"Uh, sorry about that, I'll put it away didn't mean to uh!" Beelzemon said, quickly getting off the bike and turning.

"It alright, I just don't want the thing shooting me, that all" Maddimon said, getting off the bike.

"Yeah, I don't want that either" Beelzemon almost whispered.

"Come on, let's get this over with, so we can get out of here" Maddimon ordered, walking to the bar door.

Beelzemon looked down at his pants again.

"Jezz, I hope she didn't see this" Beelzemon whispered.

"You coming?" Maddimon yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Beelzemon growled.

Maddimon walked into the bar.

"I'll say your coming alright" a man laughed.

Beelzemon quickly turned.

"Shut the fuck up, Mummymon!" Beelzemon snapped.

"Damn, do you think you could get any harder?" anther man laughed.

"Myotismon don't make me kick your ass!" Beelzemon hissed.

"Oh, I'd love to see that" Myotismon said, grinning.

"I can't wait to tell Devimon about this" Mummymon laughed, walking past Beelzemon.

Beelzemon growled and followed Mummymon with Myotismon close behind.

The men walked into the bar.

"Hey Beelzebu, over here!" Maddimon yelled, from the bar counter.

"Oh, ho Beelzebu" Mummymon laughed, ginning.

"Fucker, you're really starting to piss me off" Beelzemon hissed.

Beelzemon stored away over to Maddimon.

"Hey sexy, need a beer?" a woman purred.

"Hey Myotamon, no the Misses doesn't want me to drink tonight" Beelzemon sighed.

Maddimon blushed a little.

"I see, well what can I do for you?" Myotamon asked.

"I'm waiting for someone, that's all" Beelzemon said.

"Ok, well if you need anything honey, just tell me ok" Myotamon said, smiling.

Maddimon shot Myotamon an ugly look as Beelzemon looked away.

Beelzemon sneezed.

"Oh no, Gatomon, as to be some around here" Maddimon said.

"Oh, yeah your allergic to cat aren't you" Myotamon said.

"Y-yeah" Beelzemon said, sneezing again.

Gatomon and Wizardmon walked up to the counter.

Beelzemon eyes started to water started to sneeze over and over again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Beelzemon I'll get out of here really quick, I just want to talk to Maddimon, for a little bit" Gatomon said.

"Ok, let's go over there, so he will stop sneezing" Maddimon said.

Maddimon Gatomon and Wizardmon walked away.

Beelzemon stopped sneezing.

"Aahh, damn I hate it when that happens" Beelzemon said, whipping the tears from his eyes.

Poor baby. Myotamon giggled.

"Stop making fun of me" Beelzemon growled.

Myotamon started laughing.

"It's not funny, damn it!" Beelzemon growled.

"I-I'm not laughing at you, I-I'm being tickled damn it Mummymon, stop it!" Myotamon laughed.

"Aww, but I like tickling you" Mummymon purred, walking up to the counter.

Myotamon laughed harder.

"Fuck, stop it now, I'm mean it damn it!" Myotamon hissed.

"Alright" Mummymon said, jumping over the counter and walking behind Myotamon.

Mummymon wrapped his arms around Myotamon.

"Get off, you ass I'm with Myotismon now, why don't you go back to what's her name, that spider chick" Myotamon growled.

"I like you better, and she won't talk to me" Mummymon purred.

"To bad, get off" Myotamon ordered.

Mummymon let her go, and jumped over the counter again.

"Well when you done with Myotismon, give me a call" Mummymon said, walking way waving.

Myotamon shook her head.

"Horny bastard" Myotamon growled.

"Hey Myotamon, you're the one I really came here to talk to" Beelzemon said.

"So help me, if you hit on me to I'll" Myotamon was cut off.

"No, no it's not that" Beelzemon said.

"Ok, so what's up?" Myotamon asked.

Beelzemon looked over at Maddimon, and blushed a little.

"Oh I see, you like her don't you?" Maddimon whispered.

"I-I yeah, she's my best friend, and well I never thought I would well get feelings for her" Beelzemon said, blushing harder.

"Well, look at her she's hot, and those ears are so cute" Myotamon said, smiling.

Beelzemon turned back to Myotamon.

"Damn, I didn't know you where into girls" Beelzemon said, smiling.

"No not really, she is hot though, any ways why don't you tell her how you feel?" Myotamon asked.

"I don't know how to, I don't want to scare her off, or she might never talk to me again" Beelzemon said.

Myotamon started laughing.

"What so funny?" Beelzemon growled.

"Nothing ,it just the great Beelzemon, afraid to ask a girl out" Myotamon laughed.

"I'm not afraid to, it just I don't want to lose her, if-if she says no" Beelzemon said, looking at the floor.

"Oh come on, she would never do that, you two have been together since you where at the rookie level" Myotamon said.

"Yeah, but still" Beelzemon said, looking back up to her.

"Suck it up, and ask her out" Myotamon said, smiling.

Beelzemon looked over at Maddimon.

"Hey Maddimon, how long have you known Beelzemon?" Gatomon asked.

"Since we were, at the rookie level" Maddimon answered.

"So do you like him?" Wizardmon asked.

"Well yeah, I like him he's my best friend" Maddimon said, smiling.

"I think he means, do you like, like him" Gatomon said.

Maddimon blushed like mad.

"Oh, so you do like him" Gatomon purred.

Maddimon looked away.

"Well, I do h-he's so nice to me, and I've known him a long time. But I don't think he has the same feelings for me" Maddimon said, weakly.

"Oh, I bet he like likes you" Gatomon said, smiling.

"I don't know, he seems to be getting really chummy, with Myotamon" Wizardmon said.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon whispered, punching him on the arm.

Maddimon got to her feet, and walked away.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Maddimon said.

Maddimon walked over to the counter where Beelzemon is sitting.

"Hey Beelzebu, can we go home, I'm tired" Maddimon asked.

"Huh, yeah" Beelzemon said, getting to his feet.

"Well honey, I'll see you later" Myotamon said smiling.

"Yeah, see you around" Beelzemon said, starting to walked away.

Maddimon gave Myotamon a really ugly look, and started to walk away.

"Hey, Maddimon baby, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Myotamon asked, kindly.

Maddimon turned, and walked back over to Myotamon.

"What do you want?" Maddimon growled.

"You should ask him out" Myotamon said, turning around, and grabbing a glass.

"He seems more into you, then me" Maddimon growled.

"Nah, even if he was, I'm with Myotismon, and he's just a customer also a friend, that I can talk too" Myotamon said turning around smiling.

"Well what ever, I'll see you around" Maddimon said.

A black mist started to form behind Myotamon.

Two arms form and wrapped around her.

"Hey baby, you here to wait for me too get off work?" Myotamon purred.

"Hmm you know it baby" a man's voice purred.

Myotismon took form behind Myotamon.

"Mmm, you smell so good" Myotismon purred, kissing Myotamon's neck.

"Stop that, not at work" Myotamon moaned.

Maddimon blushed like mad.

"I-I got to go, Beelzebu is waiting for me" Maddimon said weakly.

"Ok baby, just be careful going home ok" Myotamon moaned, as Myotismon started to kiss her neck again.

"Stop that" Myotamon giggled.

Maddimon walked away.

"I wander how it would feel, if Beelzebu did that to me" Myotamon asked herself.

Maddimon blushed like mad, and covered her face.

"Hey Maddi, you ok?" Beelzemon asked.

Maddimon gasped.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine I'm just a little tired" Maddimon answered.

"Ok, well I'll drive then" Beelzemon said.

"Ok" Maddimon said, walking over to the bike.

Beelzemon and Maddimon got on the bike.

Maddimon wrapped her arms around Beelzemon.

"Hold on tight" Beelzemon ordered.

"Yep, can do" Maddimon said.

Beelzemon started the bike, and drove way from the bar.

They drove for an hour.

"So what did you and Myotamon, talk about?" Beelzemon yelled over the sound of the bike.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Maddimon yelled, over the sound of the bike.

"We didn't really talk about much of anything Mummymon, seen to that he wouldn't leave her alone!" Beelzemon yelled.

"Well it was the same with me, but it wasn't Mummymon, that kept her from talking it was Myotismon!" Maddimon yelled.

They pulled up in front of the house and stopped.

Maddimon got off the bike followed by Beelzemon.

'Hey, you don't mind if I crash on the couth tonight, do you?" Beelzemon asked.

"Of course not" Maddimon said, smiling.

"Thanks" Beelzemon said.

They walked into the house.

"Well good night, I'll see you in the morning ok" Maddimon said walking away.

"Yeah good night" Beelzemon said.

Maddimon walked to her room, and shut the door behind her.

Beelzemon sat down on the couth.

A few hours pasted.

Beelzemon sighed, and got to his feet then walked around the living room.

"Man, what has gotten into me, why can't I ask her out, I never had trouble asking out other women out" Beelzemon asked, himself walking back and forth.

Beelzemon walked to Maddimon's room opening the door, and walking in.

Beelzemon walked over to Maddimon's bed, and up next to her.

Beelzemon moved one of his hands to Maddimon's ears, starting to rub and pet it.

The ear flicked, and Maddimon started to stir muttering in her sleep.

"Mmm, Beelzebu, that tickles stop it" Maddimon muttered.

Beelzemon froze.

"Quite it, don't kiss me there" Maddimon muttered, blushing in her sleep.

Beelzemon's eyes grow wide, and he moved his hand away.

"Is she fantasying about me?" Beelzemon whispered, to himself.

"Mmm" Maddimon muttered, and turned on her side.

Beelzemon backed away and, out the door quietly.

Beelzemon waked back to the living room.

"Was she thinking about me" Beelzemon stopped, and looked down at his pants as they got tighter.

"Damn it, I better go to bed, and try to think of something else" Beelzemon growled, and sat down on the couth.

Beelzemon lay back on his back.

"Hey Beelzebu?" Maddimon asked, sleepily waking into the room.

Beelzemon quickly sat up, and grabbed a pillow putting it on his lap.

"Y-yeah, Maddi. Beelzemon stuttered.

"I forgot I don't have any spare blankets you'll get cold" Maddimon said.

'Nah, I'll be fine" Beelzemon said.

"No, I don't want you to get cold, come in my room, and sleep with me" Maddimon said.

"What!' Beelzemon gasped.

"Come on, I mean it" Maddimon said, walking away.

Beelzemon didn't move.

"You coming?" Maddimon yelled.

Beelzemon got to his feet, and walked to Maddimon's room then stopped at the door.

The door opened.

"Come on, I don't want you to get cold" Maddimon said, walking back into the room.

Beelzemon walked into the room.

"Hey, don't forgot to take off you boots ok" Maddimon said, crawling back into bed.

Beelzemon did as he was told, and took off his boots then slowly walked to the bed, crawling in next to Maddimon.

"Good night Beelzebu" Maddimon whispered, turning on her side.

"Y-yeah, good night Maddi" Beelzemon whispered.

Beelzemon laid in his back starring up at the sealing.

Maddimon turned over, and moved closer to Beelzemon laying her head on his chest.

Beelzemon looked down at her, and smiled.

"Hmm, Beelzebu do you think you could take off your jacket, its tickling my nose" Maddimon asked softly.

"Yeah but you got to get off first" Beelzemon said.

Maddimon move over again.

Beelzemon removed his jacket, and throw it on to a chair close by.

Beelzemon lay back again, and Maddimon moved over laying her head on his chest again.

Beelzemon sighed.

Maddimon nuzzled her face into Beelzemon's chest, and sighed.

Beelzemon put his hand on Maddimon's head, and ran his fingers throw her hair.

"Beelzebu, you smell good" Maddimon muttered, in her sleep.

"You smell good too" Beelzemon whispered.

"Ok" Maddimon muttered.

They fell asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

a href"Image URL address"/a

Warning: A lot of O.C. stuff this is a request from a friend a Digimon friend I hope you like it.

It was the next morning.

Beelzemon opened his eyes, and looked down.

Maddimon was lying on his chest, her arm wrapped around him.

"What am I going to do if she wakes up, and freaks out?" Beelzemon thought to himself.

"Mmm!" Maddimon muttered, turning over.

Beelzemon took this a sign to get out, while he still could.

Beelzemon got out of the bed, grabbing his jacket and boots.

Beelzemon walked to the door quickly and quietly then turned, and looked at Maddimon still sleeping.

Beelzemon smiled, and walked out the door.

Beelzemon walked to front door, and started to walk out.

"Beelzebu, you're leaving already?" Maddimon asked rubbing her eyes.

Beelzemon quickly turned.

"Uh yeah, I wanted to get some thing to eat" Beelzemon answered.

"Oh, well can I go with you please?" Maddimon asked.

"Yeah, but I'll drive" Beelzemon said.

"Ok, but can I drive on the way back?" Maddimon asked.

"I'll think about it" Beelzemon answered.

They walked out of the house, and to Beelzemon's bike.

Beelzemon was the first to get on.

Maddimon walked over to him, and got in front of him.

"Hey, what the Hell?" Beelzemon snapped, as Maddimon started to push him back with her butt.

"I changed your mind for you, I'm driving" Maddimon giggled.

Beelzemon growled, and moved back letting her sit down.

"Thank you!" Maddimon squealed.

"What ever" Beelzemon growled.

Maddimon started the bike, and drove away.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Maddimon yelled, over the sound of the bike.

"The bar!" Beelzemon yelled over the sound of the bike.

"No, some where else!" Maddimon yelled.

"I don't know, where do you want to eat?" Beelzemon yelled.

"How about Digitamamon's, restaurant!" Maddimon yelled.

"Yeah, alright!" Maddimon yelled.

They drove for a half an hour until they pulled up to a restaurant.

The sign on the restaurant read.

Digitamamon's good eats.

Maddimon and Beelzemon got off the bike.

"Man, I hate this place" Beelzemon growled.

"Why, the food here is great" Maddimon said.

"I just don't like it here, that's all" Beelzemon growled.

Maddimon and Beelzemon walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to my restaurant!" Digitamamon said happily.

"Sit any where you want, as long as you have some Digidollars you can eat" Digitamamon said, turning and walking away.

Digitamamon turned back.

"You do have Digidollars?" Digitamamon said.

"Yes Digitamamon, we have money" Maddimon said smiling.

"Good, now sit down before I kick you out" Digitamamon said, turning around again.

"He is one reason I don't like it here, Myotamon is a lot nicer, and easy on the eyes, and that guy is" Beelzemon was cut off.

"Oh so you like her huh, that's the only reason you wanted to go to the bar, so you could get drunk, and look at her!" Maddimon snapped, and walked away.

"Hey Maddi what did I say, I don't mean any think by it come on, I'm sorry!" Beelzemon said, walking after her.

Maddimon walked to a table, and sat down folding her arms over her chest, and turning her head pouting.

"Come on I don't like her, she's just a friend, you mean more to me then her" Beelzemon pleaded.

"You're just saying that, so I will forgive you" Maddimon growled turning and looking at him.

"I mean it, I don't like her I like" Beelzemon stopped, and looked down at the table.

"Who do you like someone I've never meet, it would figure you wouldn't tell me" Maddimon growled, turning away again.

"No I like" Beelzemon stopped.

"Well what ever, I don't want to hear it I'm leaving" Maddimon said, getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Beelzemon asked, getting to his feet.

"To Primary Village" Maddimon answered.

"Why there, why don't we go home so I can talk to you" Beelzemon asked.

"I want to see the baby Digimon, that's why" Maddimon answered, walking away.

"Oh come on, you know I don't like it there" Beelzemon whined.

"I know if you want to talk to me then go there, and talk to me if not then say here" Maddimon said walking out of the restaurant.

Beelzemon sat back down.

Agumon, Veemon, and Renamon walked up to him.

"Why, don't you tell her how you feel?" Renamon asked.

"Mind you own business!" Beelzemon snapped.

"We can see she likes you, and you like her so why not tell her?" Veemon asked.

"Shut up, and leave me the fuck alone!" Beelzemon hissed.

"Alright, we're just trying to help" Agumon said.

"What ever, just go away before I really get mad" Beelzemon snapped.

Agumon, Veemon, and Renamon walked away.

"What do they know, fuckers should mind their own business" Beelzemon growled, to himself.

"Jerk, I know he would never like me more then a friend" Maddimon growled, to herself.

Maddimon drove for a half an hour.

"I just wish he would like me more then a friend" Maddimon whispered, to herself.

"How am I kidding, he would never love me more then a friend" Maddimon said, to herself.

Maddimon pulled up to the gates of Primary Village.

Maddimon got off the bike, and walked into Primary Village.

"Ah, welcome back Maddimon, you here to see the baby, and in training Digimon?" a small red, and blue Digimon asked smiling.

"Yeah Elecmon, are there many of them hatched today?" Maddimon asked.

"Yes, but where is Beelzemon, it's not like him not to be with you?" Elecmon asked.

"We had a fight, and I left him at Digitamamon's restaurant" Maddimon, answered.

"Oh, I see would you like to talk about it?" Elecmon asked.

"Maybe in a little bit, I want to see the babies first" Maddimon answered.

"Alright, have fun then we can talk ok" Elecmon said, smiling.

"Ok" Maddimon said.

Maddimon walked to the baby cribs.

"Aw, look at all of you your so cute" Maddimon cooed, picking up one of the baby Digimon.

"Hello Leafmon, did you just hatch your so cute?" Maddimon asked sweetly.

Leafmon giggled.

"Aw, hello Pururumon, Yuramon, and Pitimon" Maddimon said, happily sitting on the ground.

Pururumon, Yuramon, and Pitimon jumped out of their cribs, and over to her.

"You're all so cute" Maddimon squealed happily.

Elecmon walked up to Maddimon.

"Would you like to talk now?" Elecmon asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Maddimon answered.

"Alright, now tell me why you two had a fight" Elecmon said.

"Well, it's kinda hard to say" Maddimon said, looking down at Leafmon.

"I know what it is, you like him don't you?" Elecmon asked.

Maddimon shook her head back up, and looked at him.

"How did you know?" Maddimon asked.

"I've seen the way you look at him, and the same goes for him" Elecmon answered.

Maddimon blushed, and looked back down at the baby Digimon.

"See I knew it, you two have been together for a long time" Elecmon said smiling.

Maddimon smiled.

"I need to get my babies something to eat, would you like anything?" Elecmon asked.

"No, I'm fine" Maddimon answered.

Elecmon walked away.

"Oh man, she had to take my bike, I'm going to kill her when I get to Primary Village" Beelzemon growled to himself.

Beelzemon walked for hour before he reached Primary Village.

"Ah, I see you made it Maddimon is with the babies" Elecmon said smiling.

"Thanks" Beelzemon said, walking past Elecmon.

"No fighting, in front of the babies" Elecmon ordered.

Beelzemon said nothing.

Beelzemon walked over to Maddimon.

"Maddi, we need to talk" Beelzemon said.

"We can talk, when we go home" Maddimon growled, walking over to a crib.

"Aw, look Beelzebu, it a Yaamon I bet you just Digivolved didn't you?" Maddimon said, happily picking him up.

"You're pretty" Yaamon giggled.

"Thank you, you're cute" Maddimon said, smiling.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

"You'll Digivolve into an Impmon, and one day a Beelzemon. I bet you can't wait for that, can you you'll become strong, and handsome like Beelzebu" Maddimon said smiling.

Beelzemon smiled, and walked over to her.

Beelzemon reached his arms out to wrap them around her but pulled back.

"Hey Maddi, I'm going to your house, and wait for you" Beelzemon said.

"Ok, I'll walk home it's not to far from here" Maddimon said, turning and smiling at him.

Beelzemon turned, and walked away.

"Will you take me home with you?" Yaamon asked.

"Only off a little bit, ok then you have to come back here" Maddimon said, smiling.

Maddimon looked around for Elecmon.

"Hey Elecmon, can I take Yaamon, with me to my house for a little bit?" Maddimon asked.

"Yes, if you like, but have him back before dark ok" Elecmon said, smiling.

"Ok I will" Maddimon said, walking away.

Maddimon and Yaamon, walked out of Primary Village.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Yaamon asked.

"Because you need to come back here, and I need to talk to Beelzebu alone" Maddimon answered.

"Aw, but I want to say with you your pretty" Yaamon whined.

"Nope, sorry you can come over, and play with me sometimes" Maddimon said.

"I would love to play with you" Yaamon purred.

"You little perv, I don't think so your not my type" Maddimon said.

"Oh and that Beelzemon, is what does he have that I don't?" Yaamon growled.

"Let see, legs" Maddimon said, grinning.

"Hey, no fair I'll have legs, when I Digivolve" Yaamon whined.

"It will take you a long time before you Digivolve, and you still wouldn't be my type, just because you become Beelzemon, doesn't mean I'm going to like you like you" Maddimon said.

"Hmph!" Yaamon said pouting.

"Oh come on, don't be like that if you're good, I'll give you some candy" Maddimon said.

"Really, candy?" Yaamon asked, happily.

"Yep, but only if you behave" Maddimon said, smiling.

"Ok!" Yaamon squealed, happily.

Maddimon and Yaamon walked into the house, throw the back door then into the living room.

"Hey Beelzebu, I'm home and I brought Yaamon, with" Maddimon stopped, and looked into the room.

Beelzemon was pumping himself to a girly Digi magazine.

"Ah, jezz Maddi, I didn't think you would be home so soon!" Beelzemon gasped, covering himself.

Maddimon blushed like mad.

"What's he doing?" Yaamon asked.

Maddimon blushed ever harder.

"I-I don't know, but I think I need to take you home" Maddimon said, turning away.

"Aw, but I wanted to play with you, and get some candy" Yaamon whined.

"You still get some candy, but you can't the others I gave you candy, and what you just saw ok" Maddimon said, walking over to a jar.

"Ok, can I have a sucker?" Yaamon asked, happily.

"Yeah, sure" Maddimon answered.

Maddimon reached into the jar, and pulled out a sucker.

"Here you go" Maddimon said, holding the sucker to Yaamon mouth.

Yaamon took on big bite, eating the candy from the stick.

Maddimon shook her head.

"Silly, that's how you get a tummyack" Maddimon said, walking out of the house.

Maddimon and Yaamon walked back to Primary Village.

"Back so soon?" Elecmon asked.

"Yeah, something came up, and I needed to bring him back" Maddimon said, handing Yaamon to Elecmon.

"Well, you are welcome to come back anytime, and play with my babies" Elecmon said, smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you later" Maddimon said, walking way.

Maddimon walked back to her house.

"I bet he left, too embarrassed to show his face" Maddimon growled, to herself walking into the house.

Maddimon walked to the living room.

"I knew it, he's not here" Maddimon growled, to herself.

Two arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into a soft body.

"Beelzebu?" Maddimon gasped.

"Maddi, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be back so soon" Beelzemon whispered.

Maddimon turned, and looked into his eyes.

"It's alright Beelzebu, I probly wouldn't have minded so much, if I didn't have Yaamon, with me" Maddimon said, smiling.

"So you're not that mad at me?" Beelzemon asked.

"No, isn't that something most guys do?" Maddimon asked blushing.

Beelzemon said nothing.

"Maddi, I want to tell something" Beelzemon said.

"I have something, I have to tell you too" Maddimon said.

"Maddi, I love you, I want you to be mine" Beelzemon whispered.

Maddimon's eyes grow large.

"I love you too Beelzebu, I-I want to be with you to" Maddimon whispered, blushing even harder.

Beelzemon hugged Maddimon tight.

"Beelzebu, will you be m-my first?" Maddimon whispered.

Beelzemon said nothing, and picked up Maddimon bridle style.

Maddimon wrapped her arms around Beelzemon's neck.

Beelzemon walked to Maddimon's room.

Beelzemon walked over to the bed, and laid Maddimon down onto it.

"Maddi, are you sure?" Beelzemon asked.

Maddimon nodded slowly.

Beelzemon removed his jacket letting it fall to the ground.

Maddimon take off her shirt.

Beelzemon removed his shirt then pants.

Maddimon looked away.

Beelzemon put his hand, on Maddimon's face making her look up at him.

Beelzemon leaned down, and gently kissed Maddimon on the lips.

Maddimon closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

Beelzemon moved his hands down to Maddimon's, pants and slowly removed them.

Maddimon broke the kiss, and blushed hard.

"P-please d-don't look at me" Maddimon whispered covering herself.

"Why not, you're beautiful?" Beelzemon whispered moving closer to her.

"Y-you really think so?" Maddimon whispered.

"Yeah, you're the most beautiful woman I know" Beelzemon whispered, smiling.

Maddimon was about to say something, but Beelzemon kissed her on the lips again.

Maddimon lay back onto the bed.

Beelzemon moved between Maddimon's legs.

They broke the kiss for air.

"Maddi, are you really sure?" Beelzemon whispered.

"Yes, I want you to take me" Maddimon whispered, blushing hard.

"It's going to hurt, only for a little bit, I'll go slowly" Beelzemon whispered.

Beelzemon placed his length at Maddimon's entrance.

"You ready?" Beelzemon asked.

Maddimon closed her eyes, and nodded.

Beelzemon slowly pushed in to Maddimon.

Maddimon hissed from the pain tears forming in her eyes.

Beelzemon pulling almost all the way out then trust back in slowly.

Beelzemon kept his rhythm, and pace for a few minutes.

"Maddi, does it still hurt?" Beelzemon whispered.

"T-the pain is starting to go way, you can move a little faster, I can take it" Maddimon whispered.

Beelzemon picked up his pace a little.

"Mmahhh!" Maddimon moaned.

Beelzemon stopped.

Maddimon looked up at him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Beelzemon whispered.

"N-no, it's starting to feel good, p-please don't stop" Maddimon whispered, looking away and blushing.

Beelzemon started to move again.

"Beelzebu, faster please" Maddimon moaned softly.

Beelzemon move faster and leaned down.

"Aahhh, mmmm!" Maddimon moaned, wrapping her arms around Beelzemon's neck.

"Does it feel good?" Beelzemon whispered pulling out then thrusting back in.

Maddimon looked up at him blushing like mad.

"I'll take that as a yes" Beelzemon purred.

Maddimon rolled her eyes, and smiled weakly.

Beelzemon started to thrust harder.

"Maddi, tell me it feels good" Beelzemon whispered.

"You pervert!" Maddimon moaned.

"Hmm, hm tell me it feels good" Beelzemon purred.

"Damn it, yes it feels good you happy now!" Maddimon moaned loudly.

Beelzemon started to slam into Maddimon.

"Aahhh, Beelzebu!" Maddimon moaned loudly.

"Maddi, this feels so good!" Beelzemon moaned, slamming into her again.

Beelzemon kept his rhythm, and pace for over an hour.

"Beelzebu, I think I'm going to cum!" Maddimon moaned.

"M-me to Maddi!" Maddimon moaned.

Beelzemon shot his seed into Maddimon, and Maddimon came on Beelzemon legs and the bed.

Beelzemon pulled out of Maddimon, and fell onto the bed panting.

They stayed quite for a little while.

"Beelzebu, I love you" Maddimon panted.

"I love you too Maddi" Beelzemon panted.

Maddimon move closer to Beelzemon, and laid her head on his chest.

"Don't ever leave me Beelzebu" Maddimon whispered.

"Never, your mine, and I'm yours forever Maddi" Beelzemon whispered.

"You mean it, you won't leave me not even for Myotamon?" Maddimon asked.

"Hell yeah, you're the only girl for me" Beelzemon answered.

"Who's prettier?" Maddimon asked.

Beelzemon said nothing.

"I know it, you think she's prettier" Maddimon growled, starting to move away.

"No you are, I was just trying to think of a way to get you to believe me" Beelzemon said pulling Maddimon close to him again.

"I better be" Maddimon growled.

"You are and always will be, I love you, and only you" Beelzemon said.

I know I just like giving you a hard time Maddimon said, laying her head on his chest again.

Beelzemon ran his fingers throw Maddimon's hair.

Maddimon sighed.

"I really love you Beelzebu" Maddimon whispered, closing her eyes.

"I really love you to Maddi" Beelzemon whispered, closing his eyes.

They fell asleep.

It was the next morning.

Maddimon slowly opened her eyes.

"Beelzebu?' Maddimon whispered.

"Hmm?" Beelzemon muttered.

"Can we go for a drive?" Maddimon asked.

"Yeah, do you want to drive?" Beelzemon asked.

"No, you drive ok" Maddimon answered.

"Alright" Beelzemon said.

Beelzemon and Maddimon got out of bed.

They got dressed, and left the bedroom.

"Where do you want to go?" Beelzemon asked.

"Any where is good" Maddimon answered.

"The bar?" Beelzemon said.

Maddimon said nothing, and walked to the door.

"Yeah, and you can get drunk if you want too" Maddimon said smiling.

Beelzemon walked up behind Maddimon.

"Are you feeling ok?" Beelzemon asked, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I want to brag to Myotamon, that your mine, and only mine" Maddimon purred, walking out the door.

Beelzemon smiled, and followed her to his bike.

"Maddi have I ever told you, you look so fucking hot on my bike?" Beelzemon purred, walked up behind her.

"Hmm, hm no, but thank you lets go I want to brag, that I got the hottest guys in all of the Digitalworld" Maddimon purred, getting on the bike.

"Hottest huh, well you the hottest chick, on the whole Digitalworld" Beelzemon purred, getting on his bike.

Beelzemon started the bike and drove away.

END

Beelzemon mov


End file.
